Typical electrical connector footprints, such as on printed circuit boards (PCB), contain vias and antipads surrounding those vias. While conventional antipads surrounding vias are large in order to improve impedance of the PCB, the very presence of the antipads compromises the integrity of the ground plane and permits cross talk to arise between differential pairs on different layers in the PCB.